exofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phoenix107
DearStupid (talk) 08:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yea hi and welcome to the EXO Wiki! I see you reverted the infoboxes on the members pages. Just to let you know, each member has their own infobox. Oh, dont forget to read the first! [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 10:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Since you've edited a lot I guess you deserve Rollback rights :) 13:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) No Probs (y) (that is supposed to be the thumbs up emoticon for FB) 10:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you can just add that. I'm just a little busy with schoolwork. Got exams coming up! T^T 10:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, yes you can. The specific channel is the official SMTOWN channel, of course :D 06:33, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, sure you can. But if SM releases a video for a specific song/single, then use the official video for the player :D 07:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi :) I'm also an EXO-L :) Oh, it was separate ? xD Sorry didn't mean that xD Thanks for fixing it Yes, you can use the color-coding for Red Velvet Wiki, and why not be affiliates too ? 20:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry I'll do the picture :) Almost every wiki affiliate requested me to make a wordmark for them :v 05:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I still don't get what template you're talking about xD Oh yeah, about the wordmark, do you want the pictures to be from you, or do you want me to pick my own pictures? 05:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh my talkbox... haha I've done that for a while on other Wikis Cx Yes, I meant the wordmark xD. As you can see this wiki has the members' picture and then the EXO Wiki text on it example --> Do you want it like this? Or do you want it like this? And if you want the first one (one for all the members) do you want me to make it from one of your pictures, or do I get to choose them for you? 08:38, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, could you add Lay's symbol please? :3 And name it Yixingsymbol.png :3 08:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) It's a good background, but I also need a profile picture of each individual member :3 Oh, you want the background to be that picture or do you want the members' eyes instead (like this wiki)? 08:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah change Lay's infobox and Kris's too :\ You added it already? I don't see it anyway =.=?? So I pick my own individual profiles? :3 09:13, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Haha okay :D So you want them from the Happiness album (don't know what the album is called x3) or the newest one? :3 09:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) TY :3 What's the new album called? xD 09:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I know xC Something wrong with the Template:Icons xC Can you see if you can fix it? 09:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Nvrmnd I fixed it xD 10:01, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I fixed it but the text is still there on Lay's page what is going on here >:C 10:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC) YAY IF FIXED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It was only missing an extra empty line xD) I don't know all the Red Velvet members so if one person is in two wordmarks then I apologize :C 10:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I can't differentiate them in the new album help xC xC xC xC xC 10:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I still can't differentiate them xC They all look the same now xC Is it hair color difference? 10:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Official SM pistures xC 10:21, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Just visit Red Velvet Website and click on gallery :v 10:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you could help me and point out the images you would like to use? :3 Cx Oh, and the other image you sent earlier can't work for the background :\ I hate photoshop xC 10:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) First page first column o.o? Wuuutttt?? I dun get it :\ 10:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah... Really ? Then how come there are so many pictures @.@ 11:02, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Haha same here x3 I only asked my friend to lower the graphics :3 I use GIMP instead lol :v 11:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't see any logo hurhurhur :\ 12:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) No problem you deserve it <3 04:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Could you tell me the names of the Red Velvet members please? So I can name my files easier :\ :D 04:44, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Could you edit Sehun's infobox please :\< br> 04:56, June 27, 2015 (UTC) In order on the SMTOWN page? :v 05:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC) THANK YHUUUU <3 06:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Here's a sample :3 You like it? Do I have to change anything? :3 07:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Haha I was just trying to show all the teaser images lol xD It does look odd lol, I'll fix it :v 07:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) How about this? Or this? / (more visible BG) 08:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Okeyy dokeyy :3 08:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Joy's gonna be hard :\ 08:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Godamiit Irene is so pretty :3 I'm surprised how you know all of the girls even with (almost-the-same) hair colors :\ You are ONE TRUE FAN :v 10:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC) BAEKCHENYEOL!!!!! :v 10:42, June 27, 2015 (UTC) My fav is a triple actually xD BaekChenYeol <3 :3 But my fav pairing is HunHan (R.I.P.), BaekYeol, KaiSoo :3 17:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I GOT SO BORED LOOK WHAT I DID!!!!!!! xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD 17:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I would like to ask if my wiki and this wiki could be affiliates with each other! Just reply asap please and send the wiki logo and I'll send mine. Thank You K-PopFan12 (talk) 13:44, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to help you with the lyric pages, but the (single) pages need to be deleted. They are just ''(lyrics) ''pages but not finished. I'd rename it to another song/delete it, but I can't. Lanezhi (talk) 11:15, October 2, 2017 (UTC)